


Gazing　凝望

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Remus - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Star!Sirius, Wolf!Remus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一匹寂寞的狼喜歡看著星星，但如果他知道星星們喜歡回望的話，會發生什麼事呢？一個關於雷木思與天狼星，還帶了點愛愛的AU故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing　凝望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gazing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124536) by NineteenTwentyone. 



> [授權]Thanks for the review, and I’m glad you liked the story ;) It’s the first thing I wrote so I’m always happy to hear when someone enjoyed it.  
> Sure, I’d love for you to translate it. As long as you just put at the top that the original story is by me then you can write it wherever you want. I’m happy someone thinks it’s good enough to translate.  
> Good luck with the translation :)  
> 1921. 
> 
> 最初張貼處：[凝望](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/2095726395.html)

  
  
  
昔日，有一匹喜歡凝視星星的年輕野狼。其他所有的狼都為了這異常的熱情而認為他相當可笑；然而，他並沒有因此卻步。有一顆特別的星星是這匹狼喜歡望著的，天空中最大又最明亮的星星。他曾經有一次聽見人類稱呼它為『天犬星』，那，他給自己解釋道，大概就是為什麼他會這麼喜歡它，那身為犬科的同類。這匹狼會花上他的夜晚凝望星星，尤其是天犬星，而且有時候甚至會對著它呼喊。他的族群偶爾會為此戲弄他，還企圖讓他像他們一樣對著月亮嚎叫。不過，年輕的狼痛恨月亮，因為它太過明亮，還阻擋了他心愛星星較微弱的光芒。他時時擔心著月亮會摧毀了星星，因為他們相較之下看來是如此地微不足道。可是有一回年長的狼群之一告訴他。  
  
_並不是星星們都比月亮要來得小；只是它們比較遙遠。_ 儘管這平撫了他對於星星們安全性的難以預料，這也使得他有一點點的難過，就在他發覺到那些漂亮的光芒是多麼遙遠之同時。  
  
_如果我不是匹狼，而是隻鳥兒就好了。_ 他在他等待太陽去睡覺，然後第一顆星星在天空中醒過來的一天傍晚對他自己說道。 _那麼我就可以飛上去和他們碰面，和我的星星碰面_ （年輕的狼漸漸地開始認為它是他的）。  
  
其他的狼隻告訴他那是反常的，凝望星星不會有好事發生的，縱然不是，也只直到狼開始有了令他開始變得擔心的奇怪夢境為止。狼，一般說來，不作夢。他們有時候會聽見兔子，或是嗅到綿羊，或者短暫地想像他們自己穿過森林在追蹤獵物。但是狼，一般說來，不做夢。就算他們夢了，他們一定不會夢見他們是人類。然而，這個，才是年輕的狼越來越頻繁地做著的夢。總是一樣的開頭。他在他走近他最喜愛的觀星坡時絆倒了。爬起身子，他驚訝地往下看著他的腳爪，因為它們再也不是腳爪，而是人類的手。而且他的身體也不是狼，而是人類的了。但夢中狼總是非常快速地就克服了這項改變，繼續他爬上山坡的旅程。在斜坡頂端上有另一個男子在等他，他在凝視著天空中的星星。當他聽見夢中狼時，他轉過身子，向他伸出他的手來。就在夢中狼碰觸到他，和對那男子的手伸出他的時，年輕的狼醒了。即便有這些奇怪的夢境，狼還是每晚都繼續他的觀星，除非是多雲的時候，不過夜晚通常都很晴朗。  
  
就在這樣的一個夜晚，當月亮離開了天空，就像它有時候會的，年輕的狼正在凝望著他的星星，然後他想他聽見了有個聲音在呼喚著他。滿腹疑惑的，他望了望四周，耳朵聳立著要捕捉最細微的聲音。  
  
_又來了。_ 他對他自己嚷嚷，使勁在空氣中嗅著不存在的線索。霎時間，他察覺到有個東西在他身後，年輕的狼急轉過身子，在震驚與恐懼中節節退後。他面前站著一名人類，他的臉難以從黑暗中辨認出來，而那是狼的雙眼所能看見的晦暗色彩。狼在他的喉嚨裡低低鳴叫，繃緊了他的腿肌，準備要飛奔而去。  
  
「別走。」那名人類懇求道，從狼的身邊退開一步，讓他感到較少的威脅。大吃一驚的，狼在他的飛奔中停頓了下，被那熟悉的聲音給迷住，想到他以前從未對人類說過話。  
  
**你是誰？**  
  
「你知道我是誰。」那個人回應著，他的聲音透露著哀求，找尋著狼不確定他可以承受的東西。  
  
**我怎麼可能認識你？你是個人類啊。**  
  
「我並不比你更像個人類。」那個男子闡述道，接著說。「往上看。」狼順從地看了，然後在他看見他的星星曾經填滿的空位時錯愕地大叫了出來。  
  
**不見了！** 他發出一道高亢慟人的聲音，強忍住對著天空嚎叫出他痛苦的衝動。  
  
「它沒有不見，」那名男子回答說。「 **我** 就是那顆星星。」年輕的狼抬頭看他，踟躕沾染上了他的目光。  
  
**那你為什麼在這裡？**  
  
星星低頭注視著狼，告訴了他。  
  
「你用你的夜晚凝視星星，而你的虔誠引起了我們的注意。我們覺得這份忠誠應該被賦予獎賞。因此你可以有一個由我實現的願望，但那必須只能是你最深切的願望，否則不會成真。」  
  
年輕的狼努力地想了一會兒。什麼是他最深切的願望？他是匹狼，他不會祈求物質的東西。他有他的族群，他能夠狩獵食物，他有地方可以睡覺。他還能想要什麼？  
  
看著他面前的星星，他明白了他的答案。  
  
**我最深切的願望是永遠和你在一起。**  
  
那名年輕人看起來吃驚了一下下，在他的臉露出一個熱烈的漂亮微笑以前。就像狼總是看著星星，星星也一直在凝視著狼。  
  
「你的願望獲准了。」他輕柔地說道，在那當下狼感到一股顫抖的感受穿過他的身體，接著停了下來。他看了看他，滿是疑問。沒有什麼顯得不同。星星會就這樣待在他身邊嗎？但接著狼發現有東西改變了。  
  
他的聽力變弱了，他的嗅覺也是。稍稍驚慌起來，狼轉頭看他，像是預期會看見突襲他感官的肇因，而那也是他發覺到他可以看見色彩的時刻。世界再也不是由晦暗顏色構成的模糊形狀。他習慣於感受的色彩及嗅覺，現在它們自行顯現了景色，伴隨著狼難得感受到的驚奇，他將他的目光轉頭對上星星，渴望用他的新視覺見到他。他眼睛所見的奪走了他的呼吸。白皙發光的皮膚，強烈對比著烏黑的髮絲。銀白的雙眼自非現實的深長睫毛向外望。豐滿的紅唇在臉上彎成一道性感微笑，讓狼大為吃驚地發現那與他自己的等高。就在那時候，年輕的狼垂首看了看他自己，然後發覺到他的願望是如何被獲准的。  
  
星星舉步向他面前的年輕男子邁了一步。他的目光同樣也鑑定審視著另一具軀體，變成精瘦的身材、淺棕色頭髮和閃耀的金色雙眼。  
  
「唔嗯，我一定要說我對你做得還不錯。」星星若有所思地自言自語，不害臊地斜睨著他面前的男子。  
  
「你對我做了什麼？」新生成的人類低啞地說道。  
  
「我應允了你的願望。」星星回答著，更邁近了一步。「每個夜晚你會變成 ****人類，而我會從天空降下來和你在一起。這樣你就能永遠和我在一起了。」  
  
「可是……你是顆星星。你怎麼能夠離開天空？」  
  
「那裡有一大堆的星星在上面。我整個家族都是星星，而且他們會對甩掉我感到非常高興。」星星如實地闡述，提起另一步向曾為狼現為人的男子靠近。「我更寧願和你在一起。」他愉快地說道，以最後一步靠攏他們倆之間的間距。那金色雙眼的男子望入截然不同的銀色，然後感到他自己自行傾身向前，像是被某種無形的力量所牽引。突然間兩個人都傾身向前使他們的唇瓣相觸，然後那曾為狼現為人的男子領悟到為什麼他總是如此渴切地凝望星星。為什麼他夜晚夢見了他們。為什麼他夢見了他和他的星星都是人類。  
  
兩個男子拉開彼此，眼睛瞪得大大的又重重地喘息。他們從來都沒有經歷過任何像這樣的事情，或許是因為一個從前是顆星星，而另一個從前是匹狼。  
  
「再一次。」棕髮男子喘著氣，然後他們兩個都向對方伸出手來，手臂纏繞住彼此。這一回有所不同──更多熱情、更多渴望。雙唇開啟、舌頭交纏，而那感覺像是透過一個親吻的簡單舉動讓他們的靈魂相連了。  
  
過了一會兒，他們終於拉開彼此，身體依舊緊密交纏，前額抵在了一起。  
  
「我的名字是天狼星，順便告訴你。」銀眼男子說道，微微往後拉開好對另一個人微笑。  
  
「雷木思。」他輕聲回應著，在為了那些另一個美妙的親吻傾身以前。  
  
狼與星星有數不盡的夜晚在一塊兒，兩個總是在太陽開始升起的時候，回到他們的真實樣貌。這反反覆覆了好幾年，直到最後狼死去之時，他的生命比一般的狼群還要長久，但卻非永恆的。天狼星在他們的山坡上發現那名男子的身體，由於雷木思在夜晚死去，等候著他的星星。天狼星悲痛交加。他的狼走了。他卻是孤身一人。  
  
於是在他人生中的頭一回，星星流下了淚水，他的眼淚落到他心愛的人的身體上。就在他的淚水離開他的眼睛時，他的光芒也開始淡去，直到他再也不是星星，只是個人。就在天狼星的淚水落在雷木思的身體上時，他開始動了起來。  
  
「雷木思。」天狼星嘶啞地說道，低頭注視著他懷抱裡的年輕男子。  
  
「我夢到我是顆星星。」雷木思低語著，往上凝視進他星星的雙眼裡。「可是我掉了下來，然後你在那裡接住了我。」天狼星發出哽咽的笑聲，將另一名男子緊緊地擁近他的身體。  
「別傻了。」他說道。「我才是星星，你不是。」  
  
「天狼星，我──我不認為你是了。」雷木思回應著，他的手上移，輕輕捧住曾是星星的臉龐，他的表情滿是後悔與擔憂。天狼星舉起一隻顫抖的手到他面前，注意到它白皙的顏色，還有它的黯淡。他回望雷木思。  
  
「我想你是對的。」他訴說道。「可是你再次活了過來。所以我不真的在乎。」雷木思唯一的回應是傾身向前，親吻那名為了他捨棄作為星星的男人。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2012.07.07**  
>  先預祝今日的HP Only成功圓滿～^-^！  
> 希望有去參加的人都滿載而歸唷XDD  
> 如果看到一個捧著巧克力+本本笑得花枝亂顫在小艾四周出沒的…  
> 嘿嘿、請無視吧XDDD  
> （這是人家的第一次咩～羞紅畫圈圈）  
>   
> 這是第二篇用星星小天和小狼雷米為設定的故事  
> 不知道大家喜歡嗎^-^？  
> 癡癡凝望著小天的雷米  
> 教人好想灑小花+愛心唷～  
> （某犬：雷米當然只能看我一個人！）  
> 為了逝去的雷米轉化為凡人的小天也好令人感動（還有乾脆XDD）  
> 結局當然是從此過著幸福快樂的生活囉^^  
>   
> 近況報告：  
> 新篇翻譯緩慢  
> （謎：時間明明是你都跑去看別篇小說用掉了！）  
> 所以………人家就繼續翻土去啦XDDDD  
> 有意見請扔向會客室  
> 不過不保證會有求必應就是了=v=  
> （眾毆！）  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
